wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Avalon
A V A L O N This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. By FloofyPikaJay on DA. Click image to see their DA Profile. |-|Canon Character= A P P E A R A N C E Avalon is a dark dirty blonde color with dark felcks across her main scales. Her transitional scales are bright green while her eyes are sky blue. Her spine was a dark blue but she dyed it brighter and tipped with gold. Her wings are feathered and earthen brown with the tips lined with gold, then blue, then gold again. Her horns and talons are cream. Her horns perfectly straight and have golden cuffs around them; her talons are covered in golden rings. Her belly is dark blue like how her spine was before she dyed it. She has a tattoo of a sword with wings on the under side of her front right talon. She also has two necklaces that are tied around her neck, one is made of wooden beads and the other bright yellow and green beads then a cross shaped bead in the middle. She has two piercings on her left ear and three piercings on her right. They are normally golden studs and the third on her right hear being a copper cuff with a small star hanging off that her BFF gave her. She has a small scar that trails from the bottom of her eye, down her cheek, and ends at her jaw. She also has a bite mark scar on her neck. P E R S O N A L I T Y Avalon is a true and courageous warrior at heart. Being born in the middle of war has sparked her desire for peace. She fights strongly along side her allies and can come up with creative battle cries. She also has a small hobby of forging swords and daggers. She even creates custom swords for those with the money to pay. She is very emotional however and is easily provoked. She can easily start crying which is the one thing she hates about herself. S K I L L S Strengths *Can summon electrical breath. *Can sense storms, cause a tingling in her talons and sometimes a head ache. Weaknesses *Cannot control her electricity if she gets highly emotional by anger, love, sadness, and nervousness. Sometimes excitement but it is very unlikely. **The electric outbreak is strongest when she is angry and she can inflict harm without meaning too if a dragon draws to close. **When she is nervous, the electricity runs along her scales and will cause a small electric shock to those who pass by her. This doesn't inflict harm however. **Electrical outbreaks only occur when she is loving fiercely and romantically. Swiftstrike tends to be the victim of these outbreaks since he is the only one Avalon loves so fiercely. **Sadness can cause outbreaks if Avalon is crying very hard. **If excitement causes an outbreak, it is usually because Avalon lets it do so. (She can control her electricity to a certain extent.) H I S T O R Y Avalon was born a few years before the beginning of the SandWing war. In her early years, Avalon and her family were quite the wealthy TempestWings in their time, despite being in exile. Her father was a soldier and a doctor so he earned good money. Avalon was to attend a very expensive academy until tragedy struck. Her father was fired unfairly by the new greed manager of the hospital. The family soon grew poor and Avalon had to begin working at the age of 3. She took work as an apprentice of a SkyWing sword's smith in order to help support the family. She grew to like knives and swords and soon formed a hobby out of forging swords. When she got good enough, she made her first sword out of simple iron and leather, naming it Stormrazor. Soon the SandWing war began and since she lived in the Sky Kingdom, her family had to fight with Burn. Her father, in hopes of getting good pay, left to join the army and help fight the war. Leaving Avalon and her mother. However, Avalon wanted to fight too so she joined the Sky Army as well. In her first battle Avalon was easily outwitted and was given a scar on her cheek and a scratch down her neck which she will bare for life. In order to pay her medical bills, Avalon had to sell her sword Stormrazor which she got for quite a good fortune, taking payment in 10 diamonds, 15 gold bars, and 20 iron ingots. She payed her medical bills with 5 gold bars and 3 diamonds. Having no use for the remaining inventory, Avalon forged a new sword using these items and made a beautiful sword called the Soaring Sword. Its blade made of iron with a gold spine with diamonds forged in the center. The handle and scaffel is made of gold and shaped into feathered wings. The butt is a large solid diamond. In another one of her battles, The SkyWings fought against the SeaWings over the ocean. Avalon got knocked out and plummeted to the OC. However she was still alive. She woke up later on an island with a extinct volcano on it. She was found by Stormjumper who had abilities like a TempestWing. Stormjumper was a SeaWing RainWing hybrid who claimed to be a Cloudjumper gifted with special abilities. She showed Avalon around the island and introduced her to the group called, Night of the Storm. Stormjumper invited Avalon into the group since she shared similar abilities as the rest of the members. Avalon agreed, and became part of the group. Once the war was over, Avalon returned to the Sky Kingdom and continued working as a weapon smith. She made special tools for the Night of the Storm group and smuggled them to the island. T R I V I A *Proud Christian *Loves Ice Cream, Pot Stickers, chicken, pineapples, and smores. *Is secretly part of the Night of the Storm group. (Was invited by Stormjumper personally.) **She makes weapons for the Night of the Storm group. |-|Modern Character= A P P E A R A N C E Avalon is a dark dirty blonde color with dark flecks across her main scales. Her transitional scales are bright green while her eyes are sky blue. Her spine was a dark blue but she dyed it brighter and tipped with gold. Her wings are feathered and earthen brown with the tips lined with gold, then blue, then gold again. Her horns and talons are cream. Her horns have golden cuffs around them and her talons are covered in golden rings. Her belly is dark blue like how her spine was before she dyed it. She has a tattoo of a sword with wings on the under side of her front right talon. She also has two necklaces that are tied around her neck, one is made of wooden beads and the other bright yellow and green beads the a cross shaped bead in the middle. She has two piercings on her left ear and three piercings on her right. They are normally golden studs and the third on her right hear being a copper cuff with a small star hanging off that her BFF gave her. She also wears a green ball cap that has the traditional Minecraft Creeper face on it and wears a dark blue sweatshirt. When she isn't wearing her Creeper Hat, she has her Cat Ear Headphones. They are a light silver with rings that can change color by the press of a button on the outside of the speakers. The cat ears are speakers too that can be turned on and have two rings around the speakers that light up too. P E R S O N A L I T Y Avalon is a mediator which means she has a huge imagination. Avalon's hobbies are art, flying, writing, and astronomy. She spends up at least an hour a day flying around and exploring the sorounding land of her home. Though, during winter, she avoids going outside alot. Avalon also enjoys art and tends to mainly draw six winged angles with swords and stuff. She is always bustling with idea's for stories and mainly writes down a summery and plans out the chapters but then throws away the idea. Although she has commited to writing one book about a land called Terras. Avalon loves the stars and is always put in awe when before them. She is intreagued bu the small little sparkly dots that fleck the darkened sky. She likes the myth and legend behind the constelations and has even made up her own. Her favorite objects to look at are Orions nebula, the Pleidies, Juptier, Saturn, and Betelgeuse. Avalon has a nervous tick to chew her claws and results in dull cracked dry talons that bleed alot. It doesn't bother her much unless she gets an ingrown claw. She tends to do this too when her storm sense tingles too. Avalon's strom sense comes as a tingling sensation in her talons. She describes it as having a million bugs crawling on her, sometimes it gets so bad that she has even harmed herself to make it go away by either bitting her talon or wacking it against something. It begins when a storm is 20 miles out from where ever she is and goes away once it begins raining. Avalon is on the halfway mark between introvert and extrovert. Exactly 53% introvert and 47% extrovert. When she is in the presence of another who is high ranking and respected, she becomes an introvert and only nods and shakes her head when spoken too. When she is around her friends, she is really outgoing and loves to laugh and make them smile. Avalon is also a gamer and plays Star Wars Battlefront, Disney Infinity, and Minecraft. Her favorite is Minecraft. She also likes to play Star Was Battlefront with her cousin Runningdust. Avalon owns two pet big cats. A panther named Kronan and a Leopard named Vidan; both males. S K I L L S She has Storm sense that can wake her up from sleep and tingles in her talons, she chews on her talons to make it stop but this only helps slightly. Sometimes she will even whack her talon against a wall or something so that pain overrides the tingling. She can control her electricity but when she is super stressed, nervous or generaly emotionaly imbalanced she can have outbursts of her energy. Her mom tends to be the victom of her worst outbursts since they are stronger when she is angry or arguing and weaker when she is nervous and scared. She slowly is gaining better control only by calming herself more but still needs heavy training to take a step forward in her ability. When she is nervous or stressed, the electricity runs along her body and can cause a small shock when another dragon come close or touches her (like a shock after you rub your feet on the carpet and touch the door knob). When she is angry, she has no control over her electricity at all and the only way to stop it is by calming down. Avalon is an expert flyer and spends most of her day in the sky. In fact about 80% of the day she spends flying. The other 20% is spent on sleeping, and doing stuff the requires all feet to be on the ground. However, if its cloudy or rainy she wont be flying as much as she would like to and to burn off all the extra energy stored for flying. She runs around on the ground like some mad dragon. Her sisters would describe as crazy. H I S T O R Y Avalon was born on the western coast near the old Night Kingdom. When her father joined the military as a healer, he was stationed in the Sand Kingdom. When Avalon was born, her father's contract ended and before she turned four years old, they moved to the base of the Jade Mountains between the a AviWing and LeafWing territory. They used the land they bought for hunting and trading purposes. Her father had faught in the SandWing war as a healer and was retiered and moved out to this land. As a young dragonett, Avalon loved to explore the woods and go on her small adventures. She attended a small school nearby in the LeafWing territory, there she met a LeafWing named Nicky. Avalon and Nicky were very close. When Avalon turned 5, her parents adopted a SeaWing MudWing Hybrid from a nearby orphanage. They named her Alkamea and she was very very quite. Avalon was able to get the first laughs out of her. A few years later when Avalon was ten, her parents adopted another dragonett this time it was an abandoned RainWing. They named her Azurett. Azurett was very outgoing and always is very talkative and always had something to say. Avalon though was very anoyed by her and they are always fighting each other. There have been been few circumstances that Avalon being older and stronger, nearly kills her but her compassion always springs up before any bloodshed happens. Both her adopted sisters have a spinal condition, Alkamea had weak foretalons but over all was fine. Azurett on the other hand, has a deformed hind leg that is actually 3 centimeters shorted then the other. Its coverd in bruises and when she walks, she limps. Then suddenly, a blinding light flashed before me, a huge muffled boom sounded and made my ears ring. A huge shock wave passed through me and laft a tingly sensation in my spine and thrust me backwards causing me to crash into a tree. My vision cleared and I looked over to where the light came from, a huge tree was smoking hot and completely split in half. Before Avalon turned 11, she nearly got struck by lightning. A strom was coming and her sister was outside playing, she flew to find her and had a bolt of lightning zap down 200 yards away from her and split a tree in half (this is actally a real event that happened to me when I was eleven). Strangly after that day, Avalon develpoed a very strong storm sense. Strong enough to wake her from deep sleep in the middle of the night. (Which is another strange thing in real life I have. I always wake up before a storm. Not sure if its the thunder or what but its no lie.) As Avalon went into her teenage years, she lost Nicky to a differnt friend and made new friends with a NightWing. Her name was Kasiokami and was super talented at art. Avalon soon grew and interest in art too and took lessons from her. She also developed a crush on a male TempestWing named Swiftstrike. To this day, Avalon begs her dad to set up courting between her and him and is working hard to impress his parents. She talks to his younger brother alot and his elder sister but can't get the nerve to talk to him directly the longest conversation she has had so far with him has olnly been 17 words. As drama began to pick up in school, Avalon became more cold hearted and mean and began to leave an effect on the students. She had more electrical outbursts and became a caution to the teachers. Becasue of this, her parents decided to homeschool her. Her first year was hard and lonely, so lonely she began talking to herself. Her conversations tend to be her bragging to herself but this helps to avoid bragging to her friends. She keeps intouch with Kasiokami with letters and send each other drawings and art. Today, Avalon is homeschooled by her mom along with her two adopted sisters. T R I V I A *Quotes **"What Mortal?" **"Hello Mortal" **"I've returned from Narnia" **"That's it. I'm done. Good bye." **"Become one with the ______" * Avalon hates anything spicy. * If you start talking about cats, Avalon is all ears. * Avalon likes to play minecraft. * Avalon wants to become an astronomer someday. * She really likes the flavor cookie two step in icecream. (a combination of cookie dough and cookies and cream). * Her spirit animal is a tie between eagle and tiger. * Her crush is based on my crush in real life * In real life, i have almost been struck by lightning. No joke it was so scary. * Kasiokami is my friend's username on wattpad. * I have two adopted sisters from China in real life. *'Proud Christian' *Likes Ice Cream, Pot Stickers, Chicken, Pineapples, and Smores. |-| Future Character= A P P E A R A N C E Much like her modern appearance but her right wing is more banged up with her feathers more ruffled and torn. She has to wear a wing brace on it since after bad accident, completely crippled her wing. The wing brace begins at her shoulder joint warpped around it then an iron piston travels up to her wrist. There, the brace warps around her wrist and has a hole in the center where normally a claw would poke through for membrane wings. A iron rod travels the tip of her index feathers where it is clamped on like a wing clamp but still capable of flying. The piston moves in and out as she extends and folds her wings with a bit of friction outward as support. She also has a silver pendent with a Chinese symbol on it wrapped tightly around her neck twice with a thick black string near her head. She doesn't wear her cross necklace nor her beaded one. H I S T O R Y Continued from her modern history 10 years after Avalon finally gets engaged to Swiftstrike and the two settle nearby her father's den. Their wedding was very grand and took place in the rainforest near the end of summer. Avalon dressed in beautiful white silks and fabrics studded with topazes and pearls. Her head was crowned with white Jasmin and edged the train of her veil. Her two sisters and best friends, Kasiokami, Abeke and Abele where her brides maids. Her wedding ring was a beautiful solid diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds on a beautiful golden ring engraved with stars and her favorite constellations. A year after their marrage, Swiftstrike and Avalon have their clutch of eggs. A total of four dragonets were born a few months after; two boys, and two girls. The two girls were twins from one egg. They named them Thunder, Sunstrike, Nightwhisper, and Windsong. 5 years later, Avalon goes through a terrible event. She was on her way home from visiting her sisters and a Storm was on the horizon. Avalon thought she could beat the storm. As she drew closer to the storm as much as closer to her home, she didn't realize there was a downdraft in her way. Avalon blindingly flew into it and was shoved downward into the rocky terrain below. She hit her head on a rock and was knocked out. When she woke up, the ground around her was wet and the storm had past. A huge boulder sat on top of her right wing. She couldn't feel the pain, but couldn't move since the weight of the rock was pinning her down. Using her back talons, she dug under the stone and was able to free her wing. Her wing was covered in mud and bent in an unnatural way. It hung useless from her shoulder. Avalon managed to walk home and was taken to a hospital. The doctor said her could fix it but Avalon could no longer fly hard or very far without a brace. It turned out that while Avalon was knocked, loose mud and wind from the storm rolled the boulder on top of her wing and broke her wrist joint and the furthest bone from that and due to her struggling, she pulled the shoulder joint out of the socket. For six months, Avalon had to recover, completely grounded from flying. Even after the splint and cast was removed, she still couldn't fly for another month. During that time, she was in rehab building up her wing muscles again. Finally, after a year, she was able to get a wing brace and fly once again, but will never be able to fly like she used to. Family Mate Swiftstrike Daughters Nightwhisper Windsong Sons Thunder Sunstrike |-|Gallery= R E F E R E N C E S CANON MODERN #1 MODERN #2 FUTURE A R T AvalonHeadshot.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior12 AvalonFullbody.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior12 Avalontwac.png|By me 5ABBEBE1-DDC4-46A2-A481-3165A229A535.png|By Random. I LOVE YOUR ART!!! ITs so beautiful!!!! 00D2AAF3-3D0E-424F-8761-FBBCE12D8557.png|By RDW with shading. Awesome job! ForAvalon.png|By Ivy She look so cute! Avalonhumanform.png|By me; Avalon in Human Form. Avalonxswiftstrikeac.png|Awe, look at them. (Made by yours truly) Screenshot 2018-08-02 at 7.35.25 PM.png|Avalon as a dragonet. Made by the wonderful Starflight. She looks so cute!!!!! 19045638-C914-4A3E-9976-AB6276AE7E5C.jpeg|Amazing and cute pixel version of Avalon. Made by Galax. Avalonbygalax.jpg|Avalon with her headphones on enjoying a sweet beat. Made by Galax Avalon by floofypikajay.jpeg|Made by FloofyPikaJay on DA.|link=https://www.deviantart.com/floofypikajay|linktext=FloofyPikaJay Avalon dragonform.png|By ME! AvalonHeadshot.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior12 AvalonFullbody.jpeg|By DragonflyWarrior12 Avalontwac.png|By me 5ABBEBE1-DDC4-46A2-A481-3165A229A535.png|By Random. I LOVE YOUR ART!!! ITs so beautiful!!!! 00D2AAF3-3D0E-424F-8761-FBBCE12D8557.png|By RDW with shading. Awesome job! ForAvalon.png|By Ivy She look so cute! Avalonhumanform.png|By me; Avalon in Human Form. Avalonxswiftstrikeac.png|Awe, look at them. (Made by yours truly) Screenshot 2018-08-02 at 7.35.25 PM.png|Avalon as a dragonet. Made by the wonderful Starflight. She looks so cute!!!!! 19045638-C914-4A3E-9976-AB6276AE7E5C.jpeg|Amazing and cute pixel version of Avalon. Made by Galax. Avalonbygalax.jpg|Avalon with her headphones on enjoying a sweet beat. Made by Galax Avalon by floofypikajay.jpeg|Made by FloofyPikaJay on DA.|link=https://www.deviantart.com/floofypikajay Avalon dragonform.png|By ME!! |-|Relationships= S O N A S (You can ask to add Sona's to relationships however OCs are only added if she roleplay's with them. If you want a more detailed relationship with your character, you will need to RP with Avalon.) Friends ---- Drawkill Close Friends. Loves her art and thinks she is totally awesome!!!! Dreaming Close Friends. Avalon is glad the she isn't the only Christian in Pyhrria. Avalon also really likes Dreaming's art style and she is glad they like similar things such as Warriors, Art, and Marvel! Stormjumper Acquaintances. Avalon really has a good impression of Stormjumper and can see herself getting along with her. She feels comfortable around Stormjumper since she knows she understands her abilities in a way and she doesn't have to worry about being judged if she cant control her abilities to a certain extent. Acquaintances ---- Destiny Good friends with her. Likes her optimistic attitude. Stormbreak Kinda has a crush on them. See's them like an older sibling. Yet still greatly afraid of them and just watches them from a good distance. Terrific Really enjoys her cookies and loves her art. Thinks she is sweet and nice and considers her a close friend. O R I G I N A L _ C H A R A C T E R S Friends ---- Swiftstrike Loves him ever so deeply with an unwavering love. Is protective of him sometimes. Thinks that sometimes he is a bit annoying. Admires that he wants to join the military and is very happy for him (yet still has that fear he could be killed.) Avalon also thinks he is charming and maybe tries to hard to please and impress her. Acquaintances ---- Empty for now. Enemies ---- Empty for now. {| Category:Females Category:TempestWings Category:Sparks Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Occupation (Writer)